An Average day for Road
by Sasoridoll
Summary: Just a short story about Road Kamelot! I lik her alot!


_If A is equal to P and the radius of them both are equal to…? _

Road didn't have to think too hard. It wasn't that she was really intelligent but she just doesn't care for Math, school in general. She sat un-phased though there was one wrinkle appearing on her forehead. She didn't pay attention. She only thought about what she would play with Lero when she was done. She sighed and grunted as she scratched her head with her pencil. "Ah! I don't want to do this anymore!" Lero glared up at her in disappointment. He snickered and turned away looking back at one of Road's school books. He had to help out with her homework too. Road glared back at him, "Humph! You think you're so smart!"

"I am! I'm a gentleman!"

"You have the brain the size of a pea!"

"My brain is quiet large!"

"The only thing that's large on you is your _mouth_!" Their foreheads were touching by the time the Millennium Earl and Tyki Mikk came into the room. Road sat quietly back into her cushioned chair. She messed with her black tie while they came in farther. She giggled lightly, tapping on her textbook with her ink feather. Ink splattered onto her blank page. "Why hello there Tyki. How's life been treating you?"

He sighed giving his hat and cane to the maid. "I'll let you know when I start living it."

She stared at him dumbfounded but still un-phased. Apparently she was used to this. "What's up with you? Does this have to do with your "other life"?"

"None of your business!" He grunted putting a hand to his hip. Of course it _did _have to do with his "white side". He's been losing a lot of his money and bets because of his lousy gambling lately. Allen Walker was clouding his thoughts.

Road turned her head slightly, "Is it about Allen Walker?"

"H-how'd you know?"

"You were mouthing his name Smarty!" She giggled. He sighed, "Hey Tyki." _I want to talk to you alone… _The two Noah's never even noticed that Lero, the Earl and the rest of the akuma left. They were so silent leaving or maybe they were just caught up in the moment. Road placed her math book and her pen onto the glimmering table next to the assorted feast that lied before them. The whole room was sparkling with candle lights and chandlers. The lights glittered and bounced off of the millions of picture frames that hung on the wall covering almost every bit of black wallpaper that existed on that wall. The food look 100 fancy and seemed absolutely amazing. The door clicked behind them so they probably weren't completely left alone yet.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He flicked a speck of dirt from his pinky finger. Road suddenly turned serious while she walked towards him.

"You saw Allen Walker?" Tyki just stared letting her know that she was right. "How is he? Did you do anything to him?"

Tyki eyed her for a moment before staring back at his pinky. "Hm, nothing special really. I just-_played _with him a little." He looked back at her with a smirk, "But don't worry, you can still play with him too. I didn't do anything to harm him permanently that he could no longer play." Road continued to stare at him expecting more. "You should see that new eye of his. It's quite fascinating actually." He looked up at the ceiling where a huge window was shown. "The ability to see akuma from such a distance…"

Road smiled and chuckled lightly, "That does sound quite fascinating. And to think that I had fun with him before." She crossed her arms around her chest. "Now I can only _imagine _how much fun it'll be to play with him now."

"Did you know he's close?"

"Oh?" Road looked surprised though her tone didn't show it otherwise.

He smiled, "The Earl knew about it too though he didn't want to tell you just in case you… went a little overboard." He shrugged, "Though of course, since you _are _my sister I might as well tell you. You might not get another chance like this in a while." He sighed, "He might not live for much longer."

Her smile grew larger, "You don't give him enough credit. I'm sure he'll live for a long time." Road ran up to Tyki and hugged him, "And thank you." She giggled. "But maybe… I won't play with him just yet. The Earl will get mad at me."

Road ran up to the dining table. Tyki's eyes widened, "For what?"

"For not finishing my homework." She ran up to him with her text book in her hands, "Will you please help me!?"

"_School_? But you know I've never been to school."

"I know but it's too challenging for _me_!"

"Nothing's too challenging for you." He sighed, "You must not be trying hard enough."

"I don't see the need to strain myself just for a couple of problems that we won't need in life anyway when someone could help me finish it right now."

He sighed again, "Are you _ever _going to leave me alone about this?" She giggled as her face brightened. "Fine."

"Heheh, thank you Tyki."

**I was bored and felt like doing a story about Road. I like her so much! She my favorite character on D.Gray Man besides the two male characters I like. Of course they're Allen and Lavi.**

**I'm thinking about writing a full Fanfic about this story. What do you think?**


End file.
